The present invention relates to an error correcting data generator, an error correcting decoder, a method for error correcting encoding, a method for error correcting decoding, and corresponding computer readable digital storage media.
First, an overview of the so called LA-FEC (Layer Aware Forward Error Correction) approach will be given. The content has been already published in [5] and [18]. SVC (Scalable Video Coding) employs different temporal and inter-layer predictions for achieving coding efficiency which introduces dependencies between portions of the SVC video stream. FIG. 1 shows an exemplary coding structure, with a base layer and one enhancement layer, which increases the temporal and the spatial resolution of the base layer. Furthermore, FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the dependencies within temporal-spatial scalability due to hierarchical prediction structure and inter layer prediction. The arrows in FIG. 1 denote the dependencies between the different access units.
In SVC, the base layer is more important than the enhancement layer. In case of missing base layer information, the enhancement layer information typically becomes useless due to missing prediction information.
Therefore, a differentiation in robustness is in general beneficial for the transmission of SVC, where the base layer gets a stronger protection than the enhancement layers.